Green Wounds
by ribbonetta
Summary: Trent Boyett escapes from juvie to have his revenge on the boys. Can Kenny defeat him as Mysterion, or has he finally met his match?
1. Taking Out the Trash

** Chapter 1: Taking Out the Trash**

Karen McCormick and her best friend, Ruby Tucker, stepped off the school bus once they'd reached their stop and began their walk home. It had been another boring day at South Park Elementary and the girls couldn't wait to relax. Karen glanced down at a piece of paper in her hand every so often and smiled.

Ruby pointed to the paper. "What's that, Karen?"

"It's a picture I drew for my guardian angel in art class," Karen answered. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Karen held up the picture to show the pigtailed girl. She had drawn herself and Mysterion, her guardian angel, holding hands and standing under a rainbow and a smiling sun.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, he'll like it."

"Good!" Karen slipped the picture into her backpack. "It's to say thanks for saving me from that mean sixth grader during recess last week."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! What happened after he beat that guy up?"

"He carried me back to class, and then he disappeared as usual," Karen answered.

"Do you know where he goes when he's not saving you?" Ruby asked.

Karen shrugged. "I have no idea. But he told me that when I'm not in trouble, he's always watching over me, even when I can't see him."

On top of an apartment building across the street from them, Kenny was perched on the ledge dressed in his Mysterion costume. His hooded cape swished around his ankles as he watched the girls, whom he'd been following at a distance to make sure they got home safely.

Kenny had been acting as his alter ego a lot for the past few months. After everything that happened with Cthulu, he figured he wouldn't have to be a superhero anymore since South Park wasn't in any more grave danger. The only time he planned on being Mysterion was to comfort and protect Karen when she needed it. But after he donned his costume and saved his siblings and the other foster children from the Weatherheads, he remembered he became a superhero to protect the innocent from people like them. So once Kenny and his siblings were reunited with their parents, he decided to go back to protecting South Park. He had been secretly patrolling the city at night or during the day if he could and stopping all sorts of petty or serious crimes. Lucky for him, the citizens of South Park had found favor with him again and were grateful for his help.

It was exhausting work, though. Kenny wasn't always getting to bed at a decent hour and sometimes his arms and legs would be sore for a few days after beating up people twice his size. He was falling a little behind on schoolwork too, which was nothing new, considering Mr. Garrison's so-called "teaching." Kenny had even skipped school on this particular day to help the police stop a bank robbery turned hostage situation. Nevertheless, he was always there for Karen when she needed him most. As long as she and everyone else in South Park were safe, Kenny didn't mind having to pull some all-nighters and catching up on homework at his friend's houses.

Below, Karen and Ruby exchanged goodbyes as Ruby reached the street leading to her house. Karen continued her walk, humming to herself.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms reached out from an alleyway, grabbed Karen and pulled her out of sight. Kenny gasped and his Mysterion persona immediately took over.

"Oh, HELL no!" he exclaimed in his deep voice.

Kenny slid down the drainpipe of the apartment building and rushed to the rescue.

In the alley, Karen cowered and held her backpack close to her chest as her attacker loomed over her. He was a boy a little taller than she was, wearing jeans, boots and a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his hair.

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" Karen stammered.

"Just shut up and give me your money," the boy demanded.

Karen shook her head. "I don't have any money."

"I said cough it up, girlie!" The boy thrust out his hand impatiently.

"But I really don't have any!" Karen insisted. "My family is poor!"

The boy yanked the backpack out of Karen's hands to look for loose change in it. Karen desperately tried to snatch it back. She was scared, but she wasn't going to let this mean boy take her guardian angel's drawing.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Karen protested.

The boy angrily grabbed Karen by the collar of her jacket and lifted her up. Karen went limp in his grasp, trembling like a blade of grass in the wind.

"I think you're lying to me, girlie. And you know what?" The boy pulled Karen closer to his face. "I don't like it when people lie."

"And _I_ don't like it when I see a punk harassing little girls," said a deep voice behind him.

The boy spun around to see a scowling Mysterion step out from the shadows. Karen stopped shaking and smiled at the sight of her guardian angel. The boy in the hoodie, on the other hand, could hardly believe his eyes, and wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel intimidated.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

_I've heard this voice before_, Mysterion thought to himself. _But where? _He shrugged it off and took a few steps closer.

"I'm the guy telling you to get your hands off that girl, and maybe I _won't_ kick your ass."

The boy couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure what to make of this costumed weirdo, but he looked like he was all talk and no action. Still, the boy loved a challenge.

"Kick my ass?" he chuckled. "I'd like to see you try, Batman!"

The boy roughly dropped Karen and her backpack to the ground and walked towards Mysterion, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Karen sat up and began to cry as she rubbed her freshly scraped knee.

Mysterion's face contorted with rage, incensed with the treatment of his baby sister. "Alright then," he growled.

Before the boy in the hoodie had a chance to blink, Mysterion sprang forward and punched him hard in the nose. The boy yelped and staggered backwards in shock, blood flowing down his face like a waterfall. Mysterion continued with a roundhouse kick to the boy's stomach and a few kicks to the groin. The boy doubled over and sank to his knees groaning in pain.

"This was just a warning," Mysterion hissed through gritted teeth. "If I ever see you harassing Karen McCormick again, you'll get worse! Do you understand?"

The boy nodded his head. What else could he do?

"Good."

Mysterion grabbed the boy by the arm and flung him toward the alley's overflowing trash can. The boy passed out and fell spread-eagled to the ground. The can tipped over, covering him in fast food wrappings and moldy banana peels.

Dusting off his hands, Mysterion walked over to Karen and helped her to her feet. Karen wrapped her arms around her protector and sobbed into his shirt. Mysterion returned the hug and reassuringly rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Mysterion asked.

"I-I think so," Karen sniffed. "Thanks for saving me, guardian angel!"

"Think nothing of it, Karen." Mysterion gently wiped away his sister's tears. "Remember, I'll always be here to protect you."

Karen stopped crying and smiled.

"Now, let's get you home and take care of that knee," said Mysterion as he draped Karen's backpack over his arm.

Karen pointed to the boy in the hoodie. "What about him?"

"Don't worry about him," Mysterion answered. "They collect the _trash _at this hour anyway."

Mysterion scooped Karen up with his other arm and set off for home. As soon as he was gone, the boy in the hoodie opened his eyes and shakily stood up. He had been pretending to be unconscious the whole time and heard everything. Wiping blood and garbage off his face, he peered around the corner and watched Mysterion walk away.

"So, South Park has a superhero now," he mused. "I'm impressed. He's the first guy to actually kick my ass, and live."

The boy's hood slid down, revealing his short, wild blond hair. He pulled a switchblade with "Kill all betrayers" written on it out of his pants pocket and flicked it open.

"Next time I see him," Trent Boyett vowed, "he won't be so lucky."


	2. A Hard Day's Work

**Chapter 2: A Hard Day's Work**

A few minutes later, Mysterion and Karen arrived at the McCormick house. Mysterion carried Karen inside through her bedroom window to avoid running into his parents or Kevin, who were watching TV in the living room. He hoped his parents wouldn't have one of their infamous drunken fights tonight so Karen could sleep and he'd be free to patrol the streets. He also wanted to go to Stan or Kyle's house and catch up on what he missed at school. Or play _Rock Band_ with them for a few hours. Whatever came first.

Mysterion sat Karen down on her bed and pulled a mini first aid kit out of his belt, which he'd started carrying around to take care of his own injuries. He carefully rolled up the leg of Karen's pants and examined her scrape.

"That doesn't look too bad," he assured her. "It will go away in a few days."

Karen sat still with her pink princess doll on her lap as Mysterion cleaned the scrape with antiseptic and put a Band-Aid on it.

"There, that should do it. Does your leg still hurt?"

"No, it feels much better," Karen answered. "Thanks, guardian angel!"

"You're welcome, Karen." Mysterion packed up his kit and slipped it back into his belt. "And don't worry, that boy won't bother you anymore."

"Oh good, he was really scary," Karen whimpered. "I can't believe he tried to take my backpack."

"While I'm glad you stood up for yourself, you shouldn't have worried about your backpack, Karen," Mysterion scolded her gently. "You're more important than some papers and textbooks."

Karen stared at her lap and twirled one of her doll's pigtails with her finger. "I know," she mumbled. "But there's something special in there and, um… I didn't want him to take it."

"Something special?" Mysterion repeated. "What is it?"

Karen perked up. "I'll show you. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Mysterion obeyed. Karen took the drawing out of her backpack and placed it in his outstretched hands.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed. "It's a present for you!"

Mysterion opened his eyes and smiled at his sister's handiwork. Karen's face lit up; she loved it when her angel smiled.

"Thanks, Karen!" He quickly reassumed his calm manner, but kept smiling.

"Do you like it?" Karen asked eagerly.

"Yes I do. It's perfect."

Karen clapped her hands. "Oh I'm so glad!"

Mysterion folded up the picture and slipped it into a pouch on his belt, then reached over and playfully ruffled Karen's hair to say thanks. Karen giggled and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

When she looked up, Mysterion was gone. Karen didn't mind, though. Her angel had been there for her again to save the day.

"I think I'll make him another picture," Karen said to her doll. "What do you think, dolly?"

Karen nodded her doll's head up and down as if she were agreeing with her.

After he left, Mysterion spent the next two hours patrolling the streets and rounding up a gang of teenagers shoplifting from Wal-Mart. Sergeant Yates was especially pleased when Mysterion dragged the shoplifting teens into the station and helped the other officers get their fingerprints and mug shots.

"Thanks again, Mysterion," said Yates as he filled out the paperwork at his desk. "We've been trying to catch those damn kids for days."

Mysterion gave him a curt nod. "All in a day's work, sir. Though I have to admit, they weren't easy to catch," he added with a yawn. "I had to chase them for six blocks."

Yates glanced up from his work and saw Mysterion try to stifle another yawn. He took a closer look, noticing Mysterion's tired, bloodshot eyes and unfocused expression for the first time since he'd been in the room. He looked like he was about to fall asleep at any minute. His sweat suit seemed to be a little baggier too, almost too big on him. It was a very unusual sight.

Yates bit his lip. He and his officers had welcomed Mysterion back with open arms all those months ago and greatly relied on his help to keep the city safe. But as he watched Mysterion's head slump down tiredly and jerk upright like one of those drinking bird toys, he realized that perhaps they were relying on him a little _too_ much.

"Well, you still got the job done," Yates replied. "In fact, as a reward for all your hard work, you're more than welcome to take a vacation for a few days. You've earned it."

"A vacation?" Mysterion repeated.

"Of course! Thanks to you, the city's looking a lot safer than it's been in years. In fact, you're starting to make us look bad!" Yates laughed, then looked down at Mysterion gravely. "And if you don't mind me saying so, Mysterion, you look exhausted. Hell, you stopped a bank robbery and shoplifters all in one day! And when's the last time you got a decent night's sleep and meal? Taking at least one night off wouldn't hurt, don't you think?"

"Thanks for your concern, Sergeant, but you don't need to worry about me," Mysterion answered. "I'll be here as long as you need my help."

Yates wasn't convinced, but he knew that arguing with the caped crusader was hopeless.

"Well, if you say so," he said with a sigh. "Just keep up the good work, Mysterion."

Mysterion nodded again. "Will do, sir."

"Oh, and help yourself to some coffee and doughnuts on your way out," Yates added. "Trust me, you need them."

A cup of coffee and two chocolate doughnuts later, Mysterion left the police station feeling a little more alert and energized than when he walked in. He briefly wondered if this was how Tweek felt every day.

Mysterion sat down on a bench at the bus stop, thinking back to his conversation with Yates. The sergeant had a point: stopping a bank robbery and some shoplifting teens, not to mention that punk in the hoodie, was a lot of work one day. And he knew he was exhausted, both physically and mentally. But he figured he could handle it; after all, he'd been through worse. Then again, if the very people who counted on him wanted him to take it easy for a few days, then maybe he had been overexerting himself.

Mysterion looked around. There weren't any suspicious people lurking around, no police sirens in the distance. The streets seemed quieter now than they'd been all day.

"Maybe Yates is right," he said to himself. "Maybe taking one night off wouldn't hurt."

That's when Mysterion heard a noise in the distance that made his blood run cold.

Kyle, Stan and Cartman had very distinct screams.


	3. Bitter Reunion

**Chapter 3: Bitter Reunion**

Ten minutes earlier, Stan, Kyle and Cartman were having fun on the hill outside of town throwing rocks at cars.

"You damn kids!" a driver yelled out of his window as Kyle's rock bounced off the hood of the car.

"Ah, that never gets old," Stan laughed. "Nice shot, dude!"

"Big deal," said Cartman. "You throw like a girl, Kyle."

"No I don't!" Kyle snapped. He picked up another rock, but Cartman took it out of his hand.

"Here Kyle, I'll go next. I don't want you to break a nail."

Cartman ignored the dirty look Kyle gave him and chucked the rock at another passing car. The rock didn't even make it to the bottom of the hill.

Kyle burst out laughing. "Well, _you_ throw like a fat tub of lard that eats Cheesy Poofs all day, Cartman!"

"Okay ladies, knock it off," said Stan. "Let's hit some more cars."

"It's too bad Kenny couldn't join us," said Kyle, changing the subject. "I tried calling his house earlier and his mom said he wasn't home."

"He wasn't in school today either," Stan added. "Do you think he's sick or something?"

"Pft, who cares?" Cartman snorted. "He keeps blowing us off when we want to hang out with him."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Screw Kenny!" Cartman insisted. "If he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore, then we can find cooler people to be in our group. Anyway, I need to go home. I'm starving!"

"What else is new, fatass?" Kyle scoffed.

"Don't call me fat, Jew boy!"

"Hey Stan, do you feel an earthquake? Or is that just Cartman's stomach?"

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman shouted angrily.

"You're not going anywhere," said a cold voice below them.

The boys looked down to see a boy in a black hoodie climbing up the hill. His hood was pulled over his hair, hiding his identity from the boys that he'd been combing the streets for all evening. Stan, Kyle and Cartman exchanged confused glances as Trent Boyett reached the top and glowered at them.

"Can we help you?" Kyle asked.

"That's a first," Trent answered. "The last time I saw you, you didn't give a rat's ass about me."

"Huh?" Stan asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You could help me out though by giving me your phones," Trent continued. "Once I'm done beating you up, I might be nice enough to call 911 for you."

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Cartman demanded.

Trent frowned. "You guys don't recognize me, do you?" The boys shook their heads. "Then here, let me refresh your memories."

After checking to make sure no one else was in earshot, Trent pulled down his hood. The boys immediately gasped and staggered back in horror.

"TRENT!" they screamed.

"Ah, now they remember," Trent smirked and restored his hood. "How's it going, guys?"

"W-what are you doing here?!" Kyle spluttered.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be in juvie!" Cartman added. "It's only been a year!"

"Nice to know you've been keeping track. But," Trent puffed out his chest proudly, "I escaped last night."

"Escaped?"

"Yep," said Trent, "but I won't bore you with the details. Of course, that wouldn't be fair, since you all left me to _rot_ in that cell for another five years!"

Trent bared his teeth and advanced toward the boys like a tiger about to attack a herd of wildebeests. The boys continued to back up, trying to put as much distance as they could between them and Trent.

"Look, Trent," Stan began nervously, "we're really sorry about what happened!"

"I've heard that line before," Trent snapped.

"No we mean it! In fact, we'll go down to the police station right now and tell them the truth, the whole truth," Kyle offered. Stan and Cartman nodded in agreement.

"You guys still don't get it. You've had time to do that!" Trent exclaimed. "Even when you had the chance to tell the truth last year, you let me get arrested _again_ just to save your sorry asses!"

"Well, technically, it's the cops' fault too," Cartman pointed out. "They didn't understand what Ms. Claridge was saying-"

"SHUT UP!" Trent barked. "You know, I was going to wait until my parole to come after you guys again. But I decided that I've waited long enough, and your punishment is long overdue. That's why I escaped, and I'm not leaving this town until I have my revenge!"

"S-stay back!" Cartman begged. "I don't want a Texas chili bowl!"

"You'll be lucky if that's all you get from me!"

"What are you gonna do then, break our necks?" Cartman asked, some of his cockiness beginning to return.

"Why stop with the neck? I'm gonna break EVERY FUCKING BONE IN YOUR BODIES!" Trent roared and charged toward them like a wild bull.

"RUN!" Stan bellowed.

Kyle and Cartman didn't need to be told twice. They all skirted around Trent as he tried to swipe at them and ran down the hill as fast as their legs would carry them. Trent turned on his heel and followed them.

"Come back here, you cowards!" he shouted.

With Trent hot on their heels, the boys sprinted back into town screaming at the top of their lungs (the very screams that alerted Mysterion). Even Cartman, whose poor health forced his class to fail the Presidential Fitness Test, was running faster than he ever had before.

"He's right behind us!" Kyle yelled after he snuck a glance over his shoulder.

"C'mon!" Stan urged his friends. "We gotta find a place to hide!"

The boys did everything they could to try and shake off Trent. They took shortcuts through alleyways and side streets, maneuvered through crowds of people and ran in a zigzag pattern between the streets and sidewalks. No matter what they tried, Trent was always a few steps behind them.

"I- can't- run- any- more," Cartman wheezed and put a hand over the stitch growing in his side. "He's- too- fast…"

"C'mon, through here!" Stan panted, gesturing towards another alleyway.

The boys ran down the alley before abruptly skidding to a stop when they realized their exit was sealed off by a large wooden fence. Trent's footsteps echoed off the walls behind them as he slowed down, delighted to have caught his prey at last.

"That was quite a chase, you guys. But now I've got you right where I want you," he laughed.

The boys helplessly pressed up against the fence as Trent came closer, wiping sweat off his forehead and grinning evilly.

"I had hoped to get all four of you at once, but I'll get Kenny after I'm done with you three. So, who wants to be first?" Trent asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie.

"No, Trent, please!" Kyle pleaded.

Trent pointed from one boy to the other, relishing their terrified expressions once his finger landed on them. "Eeeny, meeny, miney…"

Before he could finish the rhyme, Trent felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. As he turned his head to look, he was greeted by a gloved fist punching his nose for the second time that day. Trent clutched his bloody nose and fell face first to the ground with a howl of pain.

Mysterion lowered his fist and glared down at Trent, miffed that he'd have to wait a little longer for his night off.

"… moe," he finished angrily.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, I'm glad you like it so far! I apologize for the wait, I've been pretty busy with schoolwork and other stuff. My cat also died last week and I'm still a little shaken up about it :(**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 4! :)**_


End file.
